


Septiplier Starter Prompt

by Drake_Dracul



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Character Death In Dream, FNaF Nightmare, Its 1:30 AM right now, Not Really Character Death, Please take this and do what ever you want with it, Secret love, This is an extended prompt, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_Dracul/pseuds/Drake_Dracul
Summary: Septiplier starter prompt.Please take this and just write.Link me the story when its done, I love seeing what can come of a starter.





	Septiplier Starter Prompt

There were only two days left.  
Two days before Sean - Jack - was due to go back to his home in Ireland. He'd been in LA for two weeks, or more accurately, 12 days. And for convenience sake, rather than going to some hotel and paying $150-$300 per night, he'd stayed in the guest room of Mark's house.  
They'd been sharing a house, sleeping in rooms across the hall from each other, for 12 days, and everything had been completely platonic, mostly because Mark was absolutely terrified that if he made a move, he'd lose Jack as a friend. He didn't want to lose Jack... Sean... The love of his fucking life! He knew that he'd much rather have Sean as his best friend, then not have him at all...

He was pulled away from his thoughts by a slightly unnerving scratching, scraping, and vague squishing sound at the door of his closet. He got up out of his bed, slipping his feet into his slippers to avoid touching the cold wooden floor of his bedroom - he had to remember to shut his bedroom door, having it open always made the room so much colder -. His slippers felt slightly damp, but after all, his door was open, and so he simply assumed that cheeky Chica had made her way into the room and pissed on them, probably getting him back for not giving her the last bite of the family pie he and Jack had shared for dinner.  
He walked over to the closet, wondering if Chica had somehow gotten herself stuck in there after messing on his usually very warm slippers. He opened the doors of the built in closet, ready to have his arms full of a four legged fluff ball. What he actually saw in the closet - the closet that seemed to be painfully void of clothes - would haunt him for the rest of his entire fucking life.

There, standing in plain sight was an animatronic endo-skeleton. But not just any animatronic endo-skeleton, oh no. This one seemed to have the same eerily glowing green eyes as Baby from 'Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location', was putting on Sean's somewhat torn skin. His bloody, flayed, and partially dismembered body, that had up until that very moment, been leaning against the closet door, slumped out and landed against Marks bare chest.  
It was at that moment that Mark realized, the wet in his slippers was too sticky to be urine...

Mark sat bolt upright in his bed, his own blood-curdling scream, still echoing emptily in his ears. He was drenched in sweat, and tears were making their way down his face, he was unbelievably greatful that he'd been to the toilet before bed, lest urine be added to the moisture all over him.  
How could his mind do that to him? Betray him like that? How was it that his own mind had conjured one of the only things he couldn't deal with, the last thing he ever wanted to see...

And the worst part was, he could still see it, quite clearly, within his mind... The way Sean's still beautiful blue eyes had been almost luminescent with the moon shining through the gap in the curtains onto them, and with no eyelids to cover them. His eyes were dead, but at the same time, full of life, as though he'd been killed mid laugh.  
Mark was so shaken by the nightmare that it didn't occur to him that his scream was loud enough to have woken Jack...  
It didn't occur to him that the love of his life might be rushing in through his door at any moment... His very firmly closed door.


End file.
